fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
-Canadian-Pharmacy-
Information here will describe the version found in 2016 and 2017 with title -Canadian-Pharmacy- or Canadian Pharmacy since 2001. Description Contact number is Toll-Free Phone: +13177599378 Working hours: 9 :00 am - 11 :00 pm Eastern Time Zone (ET UTC-05:00) © 2001–2016 Canadian Health&Care Mall. All rights reserved. or © 2001–2017 Canadian Pharmacy. All rights reserved. False Pretenses Fake accreditations There is no approval from the FDA nor the CPA. Likewise, the American Consumers Organization has given no approval for this fraud. It is obvious that these ratings are provided by the criminals themselves. When you click on the logo, their own server displays their fake certificates. No Pharmacy License Canadian-Pharmacy sometimes fails to display any valid license. They are therefore not entitled to sell pharmacy products online. At other times, it displays a photo-shopped fake license for Pharmacy Express (another fraud) at the address of a real pharmacy in Akoranga Drive, Northcote, New Zealand. The real pharmacy in New Zealand has no relationship with this fraud, which has stolen their identity. There is no such thing as the "New Zealand Board of Pharmacy". No Pharmacist Oversight They do not make any statement that there is a pharmacist overseeing orders and deliveries. False claim to use encryption Privacy Our customers’ privacy is paramount to our business. That’s why none of your personal data will ever be misused, including name, address, and any other information you give us. We guarantee that it is completely secure to place orders with our secure, modern billing system. All credit card information is kept safe and sound. Is it safe for my privacy to order from your pharmacy? Privacy and safety of our customers are our greatest concern. Our online order system uses the latest security encryption technology, ensuring your credit card information stays safe. However, you will find that when you take your order to the checkout page, your identity and credit card information is taken over a link that is not encrypted. Spam method Refer to the example on the right. Spammers send a short email with a "click here" link. The click here link in this case leads to mobil.deturno.cl/account/first/articles/articles/sitemap.html Clearly, www.deturno.cl, a WordPress site, has been compromised, and the additional sitemap.html code has been inserted. The link acts as a redirection. It contains one of these The redirection takes you to the Russian -Canadian-Pharmacy- fraud location, magicvipsale.su or bestwebtrade.su Other examples: 1. vacances-scolaires-belgique.be has been hacked with vacances-scolaires-belgique.be/administrator/components/com_jumi/module/language/en-GB/sitemap.html which redirects to magicvipsale.su 2. yourworshipspace.com has been hacked with yourworshipspace.com/trinityvirtual.com/Backup/wp-content/plugins/wpclef/assets/sitemap.htm which redirects to magicvipsale.su 3. larahomans.com has been hacked with larahomans.com/ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/glyuo/sitemap.html which redirects to bestwebmarket.su Sponsoring Registrars These are examples from August 2017. ARDIS-SU bestwebtrade.su coldwebm.su (suspended) coldwebn.su (suspended) coldwebp.su (suspended) flymsale.su flynsale.su flypsale.su freshwebshop.su healthdirect.su mystocksale.su newlucksale.su prowebstore.su stocksaleweb.su targetvipweb.su REGRU-SU bestdirect.su bestmhit.su bestnhit.su bestphit.su directmylife.su eventsaleweb.su freshastock.su freshmsale.su freshnsale.su freshpsale.su givehota.su givehotb.su givehotc.su hotmyservice.su hotordersale.su hottargetweb.su magicnsale.su magicpsale.su otherwebm.su otherwebn.su otherwebp.su startluck.su supportwebp.su targetsale.su webdesigne.su websaledirect.su bestmchance.su (suspended) bestnchance.su (suspended) bestnweb.su (suspended) bestpweb.su (suspended) bestqweb.su (suspended) easylifem.su (suspended) easylifen.su (suspended) easylifep.su (suspended) fastmweb.su (suspended) fastnweb.su (suspended) fastpweb.su (suspended) fortunemweb.su (suspended) goodawebsale.su (suspended) goodbwebsale.su (suspended) goodcwebsale.su (suspended) goodmtest.su (suspended) goodntest.su (suspended) goodptest.su (suspended) hotxweb.su (suspended) hotyweb.su (suspended) hotzweb.su (suspended) topeventa.su (suspended) topeventb.su (suspended) topeventc.su (suspended) topweblsale.su (suspended) topwebmsale.su (suspended) topwebnsale.su (suspended) westatrust.su (suspended) westaweb.su (suspended) westbweb.su (suspended) westmastera.su (suspended) westmasterb.su (suspended) westmasterc.su (suspended) REGTIME-SU fortunerweb.su Sponsoring ISPs Some IP Addresses of the websites above (July 2017) Typical Fake WHOIS Contact Information Russian domains do not reveal information about registrants person: Private Person How to report this spam The Complainterator is configured to request removal of these fraudulent sites. Add a link to this page as evidence. Related spam operations Related brands At the bottom of the trailer there is sometimes a reference to another widely known pharmacy fraud, Canadian Health&Care Mall Sponsor Organization This fraud is part of or associated with the Eva Pharmacy operation Further Reading Eva Pharmacy Category:Well-known Spam Category:Bulkerbiz Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Pharma spam